Exodus
42 |totalstrength = 801,353 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 19,080 |totalnukes = 293 |rank = |score = 3.35 }} Announcements *Declaration of Existence *Valhalla-Exodus Protectorate *Exodus hits 500k NS *Exodus joins CTI *Exodus government announcements Preamble Exodus is founded on the principles of devotion, integrity, and brotherly love. Exodus's purpose is to provide a fun community for all members and friends. Exodus recognizes the need for universal betterment, and as such will always strive for improvement and progress. Article I: Admissions Exodus accepts applications from any nation interested in joining. The interested nation must not be a member of any other alliance and must abide by the codes and conducts outlined by this charter. The interested nation must meet the following criteria: 1. The applicant must not be involved in any wars. 2. The applicant must not be an enemy of any other alliance. 3. The applicant must be on the Orange team unless he/she receives an exception. 4. The applicant must be willing to answer questions during the application process. Article II: Membership 1. The membership consists of every member of Exodus except for the Triumvirate. 2. Every member of Exodus is allowed to vote in all alliance votes. 3. Members are expected to be respectful to each other and show honor, integrity, and respect to those outside of the alliance. 4. Every member of Exodus is entitled to his/her opinion and may freely express it in alliance discussions. Article III: The Hierarchy 1. The Triumvirate of Exodus 2. The Ministers of Exodus 3. The Deputies of Exodus 4. The Members of Exodus Article IV: The Triumvirate 1. The Triumvirate consists of the three leading members in Exodus. 2. The Triumvirate makes up the ruling body of the alliance. 3. The Triumvirate serves for life. In the event a Triumvir steps down, the two remaining Triumvirs will appoint a member to replace him/her. The appointed Triumvir must be approved by a membership vote. 4. The Triumvirate make all major decisions for the alliance. 4a. The signing of any level treaty must be voted on by the membership after being approved by the Triumvirate. 4b. A charter amendment must be voted on by the membership after being approved by the Triumvirate. 4c. In the event of an offensive war, the membership must vote on going to war after it is approved by the Triumvirate. In the event there is a dispute over if the war is offensive or defensive, the Triumvirate will define it. 5. The Triumvirate has the ability to appoint advisers to advise them on specific matters. Article V: The Ministers 1. The Minister positions are appointed by the Triumvirate. The membership must approve each appointment. The Ministers serve for life until they step down or are replaced by the Triumvirate. 2. The Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA) is in charge of all inter-alliance matters, including admissions and recruitment. 2a. The Minister of Internal Affairs will also serve as the Head Minister. In the event a Triumvir is inactive, he/she will vote for the Triumvir until the Triumvir returns. 3. The Minister of Defense (MoD) is in charge of all military matters in the alliance. 4. The Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) is in charge of all foreign matters in the alliance. 5. The Minister of Finance (MoF) is in charge of all financial matters in the alliance. 6. All Ministers may appoint deputies to assist them with their duties. 7. All ministers have the right to preside over their respected field with guidance from the Triumvirate. Ministers can do whatever they deem fit to enhance efficiency in their field. Article VI: Policies and Procedures 1. Triumvirate Votes - All Triumvirate votes require a 2/3 in favor to pass. In the event that one Triumvir has not responded to the issued a vote in a period of thirty-six (36) hours, the Head Minister is to vote in the absent Triumvirate's place. 2. Membership Votes - All membership votes require 50% +1 in favor to pass. Membership votes are not applicable until Exodus reaches a population of thirty (30) nations. 3. Censure - Though Exodus recognizes the rights of any member to speak their minds, under extenuating circumstances a member may be censured by the Triumvirate if he/she acts in a way detrimental to the alliance. The duration of the censure will be determined by the Triumvirate. 4. Expulsion - If a member consistently acts in a way that is detrimental to the alliance, the Triumvirate may pass a vote to expel that member from the alliance. Once the said nation is expelled, all ties to that nation will be cut, and the nation is free to join any alliance it so chooses. However, Exodus reserves the right to warn whatever alliance they chose to join of the crimes committed by the expelled party. 5. Leaving Exodus - Any member is free to leave Exodus whenever they so choose with no animosity or ill will whatsoever. In the event a member wishes to leave Exodus, she/he is to message a Triumvir with a reason. If the member owes Exodus money or technology, the member is expected to pay Exodus the money/technology back in a timely fashion. 6. PZI and EZI - Exodus does recognize the right to defend itself from threats as it seems fit, however Exodus does not condone Permanent Zero Infrastructure or Eternal Zero Infrastructure. 7. Tech Raiding - Exodus allows Tech Raiding under the following criteria 7a. The target is either unaligned or in an alliance consisting of fewer than five (5) nations. 7b. The target is not on the orange team. 7c. The raiding party gets approval from one of the following: Triumvirate, Minister of Defense, or Minister of Foreign Affairs. 7d. The raiding party ceases all attacks when asked to do so by the target. 7e. The raiding party acknowledges all risks associated with raiding and accepts sole responsibility. 8. Member Representation - Exodus recognizes its commitment to fulfill its obligation of creating the best environment for its members. If any member is unhappy or discontent with the direction of Exodus, they are free to address the Triumvirate and the ruling body at any time. Exodus will be run by the will of its members. 9. Religious Connotation - Although Exodus's name does originate from religious roots, Exodus in no way claims any faith as its own, and is open to all members. Exodus is not collectively associated with any specific denomination.